The Daughters Of Darkness
by Legoman622
Summary: What if Salem and Shinnok Had meet before he was sealed away, what if they adopted four girls thanks to Kronika, this is the story of the Daughters of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and first attempt at a fan fiction so please forgive any mistakes, this may not be updated that often as I have life I deal with and it has taken me a couple months to just get the first two chapters. Please review and enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

Salem looked out the large window in here counsel room where she meets with those loyal to her and her cause. She thought about the events that lead to tonight and the four baby cribs made of bone behind her that all held young children.

_**Flashback**_

_The room was filled with noise as the groups discussed recent happenings. Salem sat quietly on her throne as her beloved Shinnok the elder god of death sat next to her on his throne. Just as they were about to start the meeting there was a bright flash of light._

_Everyone in the room was immediately on their feet with a weapon in hand. Shinnok had his bone staff while Salem had rods of the elements floating around the palm of her hand. _

_When the light died down both let out a sigh of relief and told the others to stand down._

"_Mother, what are you doing here?" Shinnok asked confused._

"_Not that it is not great to see you again Kronika," Salem added after shooting her husband a look._

"_**I wish to speak to the two of you in private,**__" said the now identified Kronika with her voice oozing with power._

"_Very well," Shinnok says and looked to the rest of the occupants in the room, "leave us."_

_With that said everyone shuffled out of the room not wanting to argue with the two people who could kill them without even trying._

"_**It is great to see you again my son,**__" said Kronika._

"_You as well mother, but what brings you here I know it is more than a social visit?" Shinnok asked confused._

_Instead of speaking Kronika merely raised her hand and in another bright flash there was a crib made of bones and in that crib sleeping soundly were four…_

"_Babies!" Shinnok shouted in surprise as Salem stared wide-eyed at the four little ones he heart ached as she thought of her four previous children._

"_**Yes I have seen the future of these four in the future they will have the power to defeat both of you. But before you start on one of your ideas my son I have also seen another future. If you were to use a ritual to make these children yours and raise them yourself they will help you conquer this world and many others. Radian and his champions will fall.**__" Kronika explained._

_Salem finally found her voice, "what is this ritual?" Shinnok looked at her in confusion then it dawned on him about her daughters with Ozpin's former life._

"_I am in agreement with my wife mother what must we do?" Stated Shinnok, as both Salem and Kronika, look at him in surprise. Before they could ask he held up his hand looked at Salem and explained, "I remember what you told me about how Ozpin took your kids from you and how you wanted to be a mother this is not only a perfect opportunity but it also gives us heiresses as while we may be immortal we can still be incapacitated and this would limit the disaster that would occur."_

"_**Well said my son and you are correct,**__" Kronika replied while Salem just looked at Shinnok with tears welling in her eyes before she jumped at Shinnok and wrapped him in a big hug while repeating 'thank you, thank you' over and over again._

"_Your welcome my dear, I love you." Shinnok smiled_

"_**Now to begin the ritual you must…**__"_

_**Flashback end**_

Salem smiled as the ritual was a success **her **children were healthy and alive. Four girls all the same age from what Kronika said. Their names were Blake, Wiess, Yang, and Ruby. It interested her the most as the last two were the twin daughters of Summer rose and Taiyang xiao long. Blake was the daughter of the peaceful wight fang activist leaders, the belladonnas. Finally, Weiss, she was the Heiress to the Schnee dust company. At first, Salem had her reservations as did her husband Kronika explained that individually they would be strong, together unstoppable.

Before the ritual, Ruby had black hair with red tips, peach color skin, and silver eyes. Now she has white hair with red tips, her skin tone was a few shades darker than Salem's own, most likely from Shinnok, her eyes were now red with flecks of silver. Yang had sun-kissed blond hair, her skin was a few shades darker than Ruby's, and her eyes were lilac. Now she had white hair with blond tips, her skin was now darker than Ruby's but lighter than she was, her eyes now red with flecks of lilac in them. Wiess had Snow White hair, light-toned skin, and ice blue eyes. After the ritual her hair was the same, her skin became white and her eyes became like Shinnoks just with ice blue flecks in them. Blake used to have raven-colored hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes. Now with the ritual complete, she had white hair with black streaks, creamy white skin a few shades lighter than Salem's own, her eyes became sickly yellow with flecks of red in them.

Before Salem could finish her thought she heard the doors open and in walked her husband Shinnok along with their trusted followers. So she shook her head in her throne and Shinnok took a seat in his on her right. On Shinnoks right down the table sat Quan chi Shinnoks most faithful follower and a powerful sorcerer, matching her in terms of skill, but she has more power. To her left down the table was Hazel her second and most trusted. To his left was Watts, he was what most would call a mad scientist. To Quan Chi's right was Tyrian a fanatic loyalist and scorpion fanus.

"Welcome our followers, as you know, my mother in law, Shinnok's mother came and interrupted our last meeting. But she came barring news, I present to you our children." Salem said as she waved her hand and the crib made of bone holding the four girls appeared with all four girls wide awake.

The whole room was silent in shock until Tyrian broke the silence with laughter.

"My mother came to us and told us that these children could bring about our defeat if left to Ozpin and his machinations. But she also told us that if we were to perform a ritual that would make them our daughters by blood our side would be unstoppable. So we did the ritual and became our daughters and we will raise them." Shinnok stated seriously.

"My lord, if I may," asked Quan Chi, who continued ad Shinnoks nod, "if they are your children then I would like to teach them how to use my dark magic if that is alright?"

"You may, but know that I will teach them how to use elemental magic, and Shinnok will teach them how to use his godly magic, and bone manipulation." Replied Salem.

"I would also like to teach them, if all possible, they will need an education in the basic subjects." Stated Watts. Salem and Shinnok both nodded in agreement.

"Tyrian and I will help them as combat instructors and help them practice and perfect their fighting styles, whatever they may be." Stated Hazel as Tyrian nodded frantically in anticipation.

"Very well, when they turn four they shall start their training." Shinnok announced, "now you are all dismissed"

At that everyone left the room to leave the couple some alone time with their four daughters. After the group left Salem and Shinnok moved the crib into the master bedroom.

"So we now have children, what next?" Salem asked her husband.

"We raise them the best we can." He replied to his wife. "Goodnight my dark angel."

Goodnight, my undead king."

_**Time skip 17 years girls ages 18**_

'Clang'

'Crash'

'BOOM'

These were some of the sounds coming from the training area that was being used by four women.

The oldest of these four was Ruby, the oldest daughter of Salem and Shinnok. She was dressed in black combat boots, black slacks, a black and red lined corset, and a black long sleeve shirt, with a black cape flowing behind her. Her hair as grin and is now shoulder length. Her body has grown into that of a young woman with C-cup breasts, a bubble butt, curves in all the right places, and a heart-shaped face.

Next to her on her right was one of her sisters and the second oldest of Salem and Shinnok, Yang. She for brown boots with yellow laces, knee-high socks, and a brown corset that was yellow on the inside she had a brown bikers jacket with yellow stripes on the arms, and a yellow undershirt. Her hair had grown out to just above her ass. She had D-cup breasts and smooth wide hips and a round face.

On Ruby's left was her third sister Blake. She wore black boots and black slacks she had a black jacket and a white undershirt that exposed her midriff. Her hair fell past her shoulders, her body had plenty of curves, she had a B almost C-cup and an armored 6ft long tail with an arrowhead like a spike at the end, and her hands were clawed.

The final person and the youngest sister was on the far left of Ruby, this was Wiess. She had high heeled boots that went up to her knees, she had a long-sleeved dress with a mini skirt that was all white with red highlights her hair was tied in a ponytail and went down past just past her ass. She looked like a princess and acted the part. With B-cup breasts and a thin waistline.

All in all these four were the definition of royalty and beauty. Facing them was Their combat instructors Hazel, and Tyrian, along with Quan Chi and the newest addition to their mother and fathers group, cinder fall, the partial fall Maden.

Together Salem's and Shinnok's daughters formed team RWBY and were almost unbeatable, they still couldn't beat their parents. But they were standing not really breathing hard as their opponents were really tired.

"The four of you have come along way since you started all those years ago, I am proud of you," complemented Hazel.

The girls all smiled widely, but before they could continue the doors opened. In walked Salem and Shinnok, everyone but the girls all kneeled in front of them.

"Rise my friends and you may leave we wish to speak to our daughters, alone." Commanded Shinnok. The others knew that this was important so they left without an issue.

After the final person left the room and the door closed, leaving only Salem, Shinnok and their daughters. Salem broke her emotionless facade and smiled proudly at their daughters.

"You four have done extremely well, both your father and I are very proud of you and all you have done," Salem told them with pride in her voice as Shinnok nodded in agreement.

"But now, it is time to begin." Stated Shinnok

The four girls looked at each other with a newfound seriousness and determination in their eyes. Together they asked, "It's time?"

"Yes, it is time for the fall of the four kingdoms and for darkness to rise." Stated Salem


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I am going to try to make my update days Sunday, but know that it may not happen every week.**

**P.S. forgot to say it last chapter but I own nothing**

**Chapter 2**

It was dark in the city of vale the only light besides the shattered moon being the street lights. But this was no normal night because at a dust shop in vale named 'from dusk till dawn,' There was a commotion. This involved a guy in a bowler hat and a cane wearing get a white and orange suit, with a bunch of thugs wearing black.

They entered the shop with bags and weapons drawn. The owner looked up, only for his eyes to widen at the fact he was getting robbed.

"Please, just take my lien, just don't hurt me." The old man pleaded.

"We are not here for you lien old man," said the thief, who turned to his men, "grab the dust."

As most of the thugs were grabbing the dust two went to make sure the shop was empty, as they went near the back of the store they heard soft whispers. Rounding the corner both saw four girls with black hair, all looked similar, but there were differences in all four girls' appearances. Both thugs pointed their swords at the girls.

"Hey, hand over your money." One of the thugs said.

All four girls stopped and turned around to see two thugs in suits pointing swords at them. The girls all looked at each other and the one with the tips of her hair red asked.

"Are you robbing us?" She asked innocently with a tilt of her head.

The thug nodded his head and pointed his sword further into the girl's faces.

"Oooohhhhh," came the reply of all four girls. The thug smirked as he and his partner thought they won but before he realized it he and his partner were sailing through the shop and out the window.

Roman looked as he saw four girls all with black hair and clothing. But only one was all black, one had red, one had yellow, the last had white all tiled in their bare and in accents on their clothes.

'_These must be the four that Cinder talked about_,' he thought while scowling. " what are you waiting for… get them!" He told his men.

The men all charged at the four girls not expecting much from them. They were wrong. The four girls completely destroyed all that came near.

Ruby took on four of the 12 guys that charged at them she used her fist and coated her hands with small blades of wind and punched all the thugs in the neck, killing them all instantly.

Yang took on four more thugs that charged at her and using her raw strength she shattered all of their skulls, they all dropped dead at her feet as she walked over to where her sister was.

Wiess killed the four thugs that came after her with ice shards that formed from her hand. After they were dead she sighed and started examining her nails.

The final four guys that she took after Blake were all dead before they had a chance to scream as their shadows came to life and stabbed them.

Once all four girls were back together Roman Torchwick came out of the store with melodic cudgel in hand and a cigar in his mouth. Muttering about the uselessness of the hired help.

"Well girls this has been fun but I am afraid that I really must go." He said as he raised melodic Cudgel and fired the gun part right into the middle of the four girls causing them to scatter as the projectile exploded. By the time the girls recovered, they saw Torchwick climbing a fire escape to get to the roof and most likely his escape. So the girls all made their way up to the roof of the building with their own methods.

"Hey," Ruby yelled at Roman as he was reaching the other end of the building before he stopped and muttered 'persistent' under his breath.

"I give you girls props, but I'm afraid that I really must dash, " he said before he fell off the roof. The girls all ran to the edge and as they reached a bullhead came up above the building, and the side was open with Torchwick staining there holding a dust Crystal before he throws it and it landed at Ruby's feet. He shot the Crystal with melodic Cudgel causing a huge explosion as Ruby and the girls jumped out of the way as a huntress was able to contain the explosion before turning the building debris into shards.

Roman cursed and turned to the pilot of the bullhead, "we got a huntress!" He shouted as the pilot got up and he took the controls.

Cinder used the limited power of the fall maiden that she had and destroyed the debris and caused the roof of the building to explode but luckily Ruby, the girls, and the huntress Glynda Goodwitch the right-hand woman of Ozpin. As the bullhead escaped Glynda rounded on the four girls.

"We are in trouble, aren't we?" Asked Ruby looking at Glynda's storm expression.

**-time Skip-**

Ruby was concerned because after they help stop Torchwick the four girls were brought to the police station where they were being chewed out by Glynda Goodwitch.

"...and if it was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist!" She yelled as she slammed her riding crop on the table to emphasize her point. "But fortunately for you, it is not up to me there is someone here to see you."

She said as she moved out of the way and the door opened revealing Ozpin sipping a mug of coffee.

"So what are four girls like you doing fighting criminals and where did you learn to fight?" He questioned the girls.

All four exchanged looks at each other before finally, Ruby sighed, " we don't exactly know. For as long as we can remember we were imprisoned and trained to be assassins and weapons, we didn't have names only numbers, we were trained and when we failed we got punished, those were fine but then about the time we were six when we could take on most fresh huntsmen and women the experiments started. Since we were all there together they experimented on all of us mixing dust and DNA. We all essentially became sisters in blood and pain. Once the experiments stopped we all noticed we were different felt different. When we started training again we noticed we had powers l, ones we didn't have before, I had wind and was much faster, Yang had Fire and was much stronger, Wiess had ice and was more resilient to the cold, and lastly, Blake, she was mixed with DNA of an old creature making her the stealthiest of us all, along with power over shadows. After that we were trained almost non stop when we had time when we weren't training we were able to talk to each other, that's when we came up with names for each other, and our plan to escape. 10 years later we escaped with the help of our skills and a team from haven academy. After that, we went to travel and explore the world to get a better understanding of what we were not taught. Then we ended up here where we were going to refill on dust then we ran into Torchwick and his goons before putting a stop to them." Ruby finished her 'story' that she and her family made up to fool Ozpin and judging by his solemn expression it worked.

"That is quite the tail, so I have a question, would you like to join my school and help stop acts like what happened to you, happening to others?" He asked the four girls who all looked excited before as one they all nodded their heads yes. "Well then make sure to make the bullhead tomorrow at 8:00 am sharp"

He finished before walking out without another word. As the girls left the station to go pack their things from the apartment that they were temporarily using, and then looked at each other with evil smirks no one needing to say anything as they all knew that step one of their parents plan to destroy beacon academy was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The girls walked off the Bullhead that had taken them to beacon after watching the hilariousness that was some blond-haired kid get airsickness. They all walked to what they assumed was the atrium. As they stood among the students they watched and saw how some acted. One even came over to them and started trying to flirt with them, he left when they all glared at him.

After a few minutes of waiting around, they finally saw Ozpin make his way to the stage, "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The girls all looked at each other with an eyebrow raised.

"Is he serious?" Wiess asked after she found her voice.

"I think he is," responded Blake

"Well if this is what his intro speech is we may not have much to worry about," Yang said.

"You'll jinx us with that, but I think that a few of my brain cells died," Ruby finished.

Before they could continue their conversation Glynda stepped onto the stage and announced, "all first-year students will sleep in the auditorium tonight, initiation starts tomorrow, so I recommend getting some sleep."

As she finished the students started filling out into another room that had sleeping bags on the floor. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all followed and grabbed four sleeping bags and put them together before changing into sleepwear and going to sleep while all dreamt of helping their parents quest in the domination of the world.

**-the next morning-**

All of the new initiatives we standing on top of the cliffs just outside of beacon, all stood on squares while waiting for Ozpin and Glynda to tell them what they are supposed to be doing.

"I'm sure you have all heard rumors about teams, we'll allow me to put them to an end. You will be assigned teams...today." Said Glynda with her stern attitude. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"Now that that is out of the way, this is the emerald forest, be on your guard there are many dangerous Grimm, so do not hesitate to kill anything in your path, any questions… good," Ozpin said ignoring Jaune Arc, the blond kid that threw up on the ride to beacon Ruby noted, who had his hand up.

"Um… sir how are we going to get there?" Jaune asked, not noticing the others behind him get launched from the platforms they were standing on.

"You will be falling," Said Ozpin while sipping his mug, and a shrug of his shoulders.

"So did you like pass out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked again and Ruby, right before she got launched, looked at him like an idiot.

"No, you will be coming up with your own landing strategy," Ozpin said without a care in the world.

"And… um… what exactly is this landing strateGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYY!" Jaune started to ask for a third time before he was launched like all the others.

**-with Ruby-**

Ruby was immensely enjoying herself as she was flying through the air towards what she assumed was the ruins where the relics are she looked to her left and saw Weiss also in the air, and on her right were Blake and Yang. All four looked at each other before they all nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

Weiss started using her power of ice to make an ice slide, as Ruby unfolded Hollow Rose and latched onto a branch before landing next to Weiss, Blake followed by sending her tail to Yang for her to grab on she launched her sword Umbra Mortis in its grapple form to safely repel her and Yang down a tree to land next to her sisters.

"Well we are all here and I think Ruby and Weiss locked eyes first, then me and Blake locked eyes," said Yang.

"I have to…." Weiss started but before she could Finish they were interrupted by a growl and looked to see a pack of Beowulf's and 2 Ursa surrounding them.

Ruby readied Hollow Rose her scythe that was all black except for a few highlights of red (think of Ruby's Scythe from the show just the colors are inverted), Yang unfolded Hollow Death, her clawed gauntlets that were purple with yellow highlights, Black drew Umbra Mortis in its sword form (same as the show, just the blade is bigger, and Weiss drew her Gelida Desertum a katana like sword with slots for dust to infuse in her blade.

All four girls prepared to battle, the 12 Beowulf's and two Ursa that have them trapped. Ruby was the first to make a move and charged at six beowulfs before using Hollow Rose coated in fire dust before chopping and dicing all of the beowulfs.

Weiss used Gelida Desertum, to freeze one of the Ursa in ice before moving her sword so fast that the Ursa frozen in Ice shattered killing it.

Blake used umbra Morris and her tail to kill the other six Beowulf's with quick and deadly strikes.

Yang was matching the Ursa she was fighting blow for blow, she dodged a wild swing by the Ursa and saw an opening before exploiting it and making the Ursa fade to ash.

"Well now that we are done with that we need to go this way to get to the ruins," Ruby pointed to the direction that they were launched towards.

All four nodded before slowly making their way north to the ruins, just over 30 minutes later that made it to a clearing where there were 'ruins' and 'relics' that were a bunch of chess pieces. Both groups of two moved towards the relics and saw that some were missing indicating some groups have already been here. Both Ruby and Yang grabbed the white queen pieces before all for girls saw be on cliffs and made their way to them. As they reached the top they saw Ozpin and Glynda standing there with monitoring devices watching their progress.

"Well glad that you four made it back, please hold on to the relic and head towards the tent where you can take some time to relax," Ozpin told them while still sipping on his coffee.

"AAAAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a yell as the four girls and two instructors looked to see someone flying before crashing down near the 'ruins'. Ruby was pretty sure she saw a speck of blond on the UFP (unidentified flying person), before shrugging it off and going to the tent with her sisters.

**-time skip-**

"And now Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang You four have collected the white queen pieces, from henceforth you shall be known as team RWBY, lead by Ruby!" Ozpin finished after a long speech of which people are on witch teams.

Ruby and her sisters all smiled at each other as they stood on stage, they were in, they were ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M Back.**

**Sorry it took so long i just got lazy and had not updated but here is the new chapter also check out my two other story's Just uploaded as well.**

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4**

It has been over a month since initiation and to say the girls were bored was an understatement. They have been doing basically nothing that they have not done already, from the training with their parents. Thankfully Ozpin and the staff at Beacon seem to believe their cover story but the girls never let their guard down.

So far in the month, they had done classes, but thanks to their parents they knew everything that the teachers taught for first years. The only class that they found interesting was the combat class.

This was the class they were currently in, and to say some of the students at beacon were sad and knew nothing of how to fight was really a true statement. The worst of them all was Jaune Arc the blond-haired kid who threw up on the bullhead. Just by looking at him the girls could tell that he knew nothing of fighting or using aura in combat. Every practice he would always lose in the first three minutes of the match. How he even made it into beacon they did not know. One thing they knew for sure is that destroying beacon was going to be Easter then they thought.

But that aside they were currently watching Jaune fight the biggest bully of the first-year students Cardin Winchester.

"This fight is very one-sided," said Blake as she watched Cardin basically plans on Jaune with his mace.

"So nothing new Jaune is getting his ass whooped," replies Yang.

"This is really sad," Said Wiess watching as Glynda, their combat instructor, call of the match.

"Yes, how Jaune made it into beacon I'll never know he should not be here," said Ruby as she watched Glynda lecture Jaune about using his aura and blocking, or dodging.

"Miss Ruby would you like a turn in the ring to show Jaune what he should do to learn for. next time?" Asked Glynda as she was eyeing the girls conversing with each other.

Ruby nodded her head and left to change from her school uniform into her combat clothes and get her weapon. When she came out and stepped into the area in front of Cardin with Hollow Rose fully extended and leaning on her shoulder. She looked at Cardin who had a cocky smirk on his face, but a hint of fear behind his confident bravado, when he eyed her weapon.

"This match is between Cardin Winchester and Ruby… Begin!" Declared Glynda.

Ruby wasted no time before charging at Cardin who widened his eyes at the speed with which she charged at him carrying the large weapon he barely had time to raise his weapon to block the oncoming overhead strike that had enough force to put him on his knees and dent his weapon, if he did not use his aura the attack would have broken bones in his arms. He was so focused on his weapon and blocking her strike that he did not see the boot to his face until it was too late. Ruby kicked him with her steel-toed boots while still in the air with enough force to send him flying from the ring and knocked out.

After checking to see if he was still breathing, and telling his teammates to take him to the medical ward Glynda agent up to Ruby, "Well done miss Ruby quick and efficient, great work. Class is dismissed, you are all free to go,"

Glynda watched as the class left but her focus was drawn to team RWBY if Ruby was that strong then what about her sisters? It made her wonder what they were taught in that lab.

**-in team RWBY's dorm-**

"Well that was interesting," said Ruby as she and her sisters we lying about their room after the spectacle in combat class. With nothing else to do and no other classes they went back to their dorm room to get away from all the people and have a private conversation. "Hangs seal the room, use magic to make sure no one gets in and nothing we say gets out. Wiess, Blake clear a spot on the wall so I can set up the magic call,"

As Yang went and did her task in sealing the room Wiess and Blake did as they were told and cleared a space on the wall. After they were done Ruby's eyes and hands started glowing green then swirling green energy appeared on the wall that was cleared off. An image started to appear on the wall and when it finally cleared up it showed Shinnok and Salem sitting on their throw a next to each other.

"Hello my daughters, I am happy to finally hear from you, are you all alright?" Asked Salem as she gazed over her daughters in concern.

"We are fine Mother, the disguises have worked, no one suspects us because of our sob story." Replied Ruby, to calm their mother.

"Have you had any luck locating the remainder of the fall maidens powers?" Asked Shinnok, while also showing concern for his daughters.

"We haven't had much luck in finding the Maiden." Answered Blake.

"Well, we haven't had much time with classes." Yang countered.

"Add to the fact we are always being watched it makes it hard to move around freely, one of the downsides of our story," Weiss said continuing for Yang.

"Yes, but that aside, when Cinder arrives with her team Toni act her part of the plan we should be able to locate the maiden, then beacon falls followed by the rest of the world." Ruby finished darkly as she stained into the swirling vortex that held the image of their parents.

"As long as you remain safe while finishing the plan, be safe my daughters, and remember to always trust each other," Salem told her daughters.

"As your mother said, be safe, we love you girls," stated Shinnok with a hint of emotion in his voice as he looked at his daughters with pride.

"We love you too, goodbye!" Said all four girls at the same time. After the swirling energy dissipated the girls rearranged the room to look like it did before. Just as the finished a knock came from the door. The girls were suspicious as most of the students kept their distance from team RWBY, this of course was fine with the girls as they liked to be left alone.

When Yang opens the door she was surprised to see Cardin Winchester standing in the doorway looking angry.

"Where is your leader," he demanded as he tried to shove past Yang to get into the room. Before he realized it he was planted into the opposite wall from one of Yang's punches.

"Yang, what is going on?" Asked Ruby as she came to stand behind her sister.

"He tried to barge into the room, I showed him why that was a mistake," Yang answered her sister's question.

"I came here to challenge you after you embarrassed me in class, your team versus mine we win, you do what we want for as long as we are at beacon." Cardin grunted as he removed himself from the wall while feeling the dent in his chest plate.

"And if we were to win?" Asked Ruby.

"Well we would leave you alone for as long as we are at beacon." Cardin said with a smug smirk.

"Very well, we agree," Said Ruby as she shook Cardin's hand, though both tried to crush the other's hand, and judging by Cardin's face and how he held his hand he lost.

"Well girls it looks like we have to show team CRDL their place amongst the trash," Ruby said as she sauntered back into the room.

"Well this is going to be fun, I can't wait to break some bones!" Yang said excitedly.

"Can we kill them?" Asked Blake as she was itching to kill something.

"No we can't it would be too suspicious, but no one ever said we could not put them in a coma," Wiess replied to her sister, with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Yes, and they will regret ever threatening us," Ruby confirmed mirroring her sister's smirk.

**-time skip- **

After Cardin left the girls grabbed their gear and made their way to the empty training ground that Cardin had said. As they arrived they saw team CRDL waiting there for them.

"So you four decided to show up, we thought you would have chickened out." Remarked Cardin.

"Like we would miss the chance to beat you all black and blue all over the training ground," Yang replied.

Team CRDL's smirks turned into frowns at team RWBY's taunting. Instead of thinking Cardin charged at Ruby swinging his mace. Ruby just took a step back as Cardin's mace impacted the ground. Cardin was in such a rage that he did not see Yang's fist come from the side and connect to his face sending him flying. He landed next to his team and was separated from his weapon of choice. But before any of his team could do anything team RWBY charged at them separating team CRDL. Ruby faced Cardin, Yang took on Sky lark, Wiess fought Dove Bronzewing, and Blake charged at the final member, Russel Thrush.

Without his weapon, Cardin was completely helpless against Ruby's assault. She was as relentless as she was fast. He could barely move as she just punched and kicked him. He was surprised by her strength and how he could not block a punch before three more were heading to any areas that he could not block. Another thing he was surprised by was the fact that her punches were denting his armor, finally, her relentless assault of punches and kicks knocked him out. Ruby wasn't even breathing hard (she silently thanks her parents for her unrelenting stamina). Cardin, on the other hand, looked terrible his armor was dented, his nose broken, teeth missing, and both legs broken, with his fingers bent at awkward angles.

Sky was unable to do anything before Yang punched him so hard that he flew to the other side of the training ground. When he landed he was out cold with all his limbs but an arm is broken, along with a shattered jaw.

Wiess wasted no time in freezing Dove in a solid block of ice, before summoning an ice giant modeled after one of the oni from the nether realm. This oni knocked Dove away and shattered the ice before he could get up Wiess stomped on the parts that make him a man making him wake up wide-eyed before getting kicked in the face by Wiess.

Russel was getting frustrated because he kept trying to hit Blake but every time he tried he just hit air. Blake was getting bored so she decided to finish him using her powers she froze his shadow before knocking him out.

"And that is why you do not mess with us." Ruby said as she leaned into cardins ear, "remember that next time."

After that they left the bleeding and broken bodies of team CRDL on the field and left to go to their next class. All of Team Ruby was much happier than they were before, they had their parents praise and had just won a fight granted it was easy but they still won, they could not wait for the vital festival there were sure to be strong competition for them, at least they hoped, or else it would be a major disappointment.


End file.
